This invention relates generally to an adjustable support system having three degrees of freedom, and more particularly to a system in which one handle will lock the system in a desired position.
There are a number of applications where adjustable supports are used. The tripod is one common example. Supports for jigs or parts in factory production frequently have some degree of adjustability. These examples typically require separate locking of separate adjusting devices. The need which first attracted the attention of the present inventors was that of positioning and holding in place the limb of a person for surgery. This particular need requires apparatus which can be sterilized and is readily adjusted. It became apparent that the support system developed for this purpose was also suitable for additional applications.